


Early Morning Adventures

by IbewhoIbe



Series: Gratsu oneshots for the soul [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, FTLGBTales, Fairy Tail LGBTQA+ Week, Gratsu - Freeform, Gray has cravings, M/M, Pregnancy, Pregnant Gray, domestic AU, domestic husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IbewhoIbe/pseuds/IbewhoIbe
Summary: Natsu’s pregnant husband likes to bake brownies at an ungodly time of the day.





	Early Morning Adventures

Natsu wakes up to a loud banging noise coming from the kitchen. He looks beside him not finding his pregnant husband. The pinkette sighs. This is the fifth time this week Gray gets out of bed around this time at three in the morning. Tuesday, he was up organizing the kitchen cause the baby kept kicking making it hard for him to sleep. Wednesday, the raven had left in his car driving to Mickey D’s to get chicken nuggets. Thursday, Gray had dragged Natsu out of bed around four to take him to Walmart to buy him a jar of Ben and Jerry’s the milk and cookies flavor or something. It was too goddamn early for that. Today, he didn’t know what Gray had in store for him.

The pinkette almost didn’t want to wake up but he still wanted to check on Gray just to make sure he’s not hurt or anything.

 

“Yah Lyon, I’m making brownies. You should totally come over.” Natsu hears Gray on the phone in the kitchen. 

Come over? It’s three in the fucking morning. 

“Gray? What the hell is going on? Go back to sleep.” Natsu orders rubbing his eyes.

“I’m cooking, Natsu.”

“I see that but why? Aren’t you tired?”

“I’ll talk to you later, Lyon. Apparently I woke up the beast.” The raven says into the phone before pressing the end call button.

“Why are you up? You should be sleeping.” Gray changes the subject.

“Well I would be sleeping if SOMEONE wasn’t making too much noise in the kitchen.” Natsu rolls his eyes. “Besides, you shouldn’t be having sweets this early. Plus it isn’t good for the baby.” 

“I’m sorry, I’m pretty sure the baby’s coming out of me.” Gray remarked. “I’m only gonna eat a little bit. I just wanted the taste of them.” 

“It hurts doesn’t it?” Natsu questions.

“What’re you talking about?”

“The baby kicking.”

“Yah a little but it’s okay. I can bear it. I’ve had worse things happen to me.” He smiles at the pinkette.

“Here, I’ll help you.” Natsu grabs the bowls from him pouring the brownie mix into the pan.

Their house phone rings.

 

“Hello?” Gray answers holding the phone between his ear and shoulder.

“Hey, it’s me.” 

“Oh, Hi Cobra.” Gray makes a face. “Why are you up so early?”

“Since I am your next door neighbor and all I heard Natsu and you were making brownies.”

“Wow, that sound magic doesn’t let you down at all, huh?” 

“You think I can come over and join y’all?”

Natsu grabs the phone from Gray. “Go back to sleep poison freak! You don’t need any brownies, you need to be losing weight fatty! Mind ya own business!” 

“Natsu!” Gray hisses grabbing the phone from him. “How about I’ll bring you some in the morning before you leave for work?”

“Yah thanks And tell Natsu next time I see him he’s getting his ass kicked.” 

Gray shakes his head before hanging up. 

 

“You Really need to work on your manners.” The raven says.

“Cobra needs to mind his own business.”

 

A half hour later, Natsu takes the brownies out of the oven. Maybe waking up this early wasn’t such a bad idea thanks to Gray.

“Corner pieces.” Natsu hands Gray a plate.

“Thanks.”

 

The pinkette turns on the tv setting it to a low volume. He places his hand on Gray’s swollen tummy.

“Can you not?” Gray glares at him. 

“Oooo! He really is kicking.” Natsu exclaims feeling the baby’s movements. 

“I wish he would stop.” 

“Hey! Quit hurting my husband, Zeref Jr!” Natsu scolds at his stomach.

“Zeref Jr? The boy has a name now?” Gray raises an eyebrow.

“Sorry it just slipped out. I really wanted to name him after my brother but if you don’t want to it’s okay.” Natsu says nervously rubbing his arm.

“If you’re naming him then I get to name our next child.” Gray smirks.

“We’re having another one?!?” His eyes widened.

“Wouldn’t Zeref feel kind of lonely being the only child? I was an only child and that life is pretty boring.” 

“Yah I guess you’re right. I would be pretty lost without my brother.”

 

Natsu pulls Gray in his lap with his hand on his stomach following the baby’s movements. After a while Gray scolds Natsu to stop cause he was making the baby kick harder than usual. 

The pinkette honestly could not wait for the boy to be born. He wanted to play catch with him, take him on walks to the park, introduce him to Cobra and Zancrow, and just be there for him physically and emotionally. Gray originally wanted a girl at first but he guess having a boy wouldn’t be too bad. Plus having a boy first then a girl would be better so that the girl would have an older brother to protect her. 

Soon, Gray had fallen asleep in his arms. Natsu smiles at how peaceful he looked since he hasn’t been able to sleep these past few months. He lays him down on his side and wraps an arm around him letting his head lay against his chest. 

“I love you Gray.” He kisses his forehead. “And I love you too, Zeref.” He gently pats his swollen tummy.


End file.
